


To Love Is To Suffer

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love, Pining, Wrote this in 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: Corrin’s eyes fluttered shut, frightened that if she didn’t find something besides Niles to stare at, she’d blurt out something she’d regret. It was mortifying for someone of her caliber to be reduced to such a speechless state. Niles achieved that without fail, bringing his future queen to a state of utter disbelief with his double entendres and murmurs of debauchery. This was different, though. Corrin could feel it in the way he glanced at her, at the soft drumming of his fingers against the skin of her thigh. He was nervous.





	To Love Is To Suffer

**Author's Note:**

> AKA, I’m angsty and tired.

Niles was beautiful. His skin, juxtaposed with his snowy hair, created a stark contrast that was more than just intriguing. Clear cut glass served as his jawline and the visible scars on his face and arms only added to his allure. He was beautiful, nobody could deny that, but when the moonlight hit his eyes, Corrin knew she was in love. They were shards of pale azure glass trapped inside a sea of foam, flitting around in their porcelain cage restlessly. They were vibrant, vivacious, almost alive in their luminescent glow. Yet, in becoming such iridescent figures, they simultaneously accentuated and dampened their own merit. 

 

Corrin’s eyes fluttered shut, frightened that if she didn’t find something besides Niles to stare at, she’d blurt out something she’d regret. It was mortifying for someone of her caliber to be reduced to such a speechless state. Niles achieved that without fail, bringing his future queen to a state of utter disbelief with his double entendres and murmurs of debauchery. This was different, though. Corrin could feel it in the way he glanced at her, at the soft drumming of his fingers against the skin of her thigh. He was nervous. 

 

“Do you know what love is?” His suave baritone brought Corrin out of her musings, a bright flush painting her pale flesh. 

 

“What? What does that have to do with anything?” Corrin swallowed, trying, and ultimately failing, to sound less indignant. 

 

“Do. You. Know. What. Love. Is?” Niles enunciated, as if she were the village idiot and he had been explaining the same task for hours on end. 

 

“Y-Yeah! Of course I do! It’s-“ Corrin faltered, the flush in her cheeks becoming more pronounced.  _ It’s what I feel towards you,  _ thought Corrin.  _ It’s what I feel when you touch me, when you hold me. It’s what I feel when your lips brush against mine. It’s what I feel when you tease me, what my heart yearns to have you say to me.  _ “It-It’s liking someone, but it hurts a lot more. You give them the world, because that’s what they deserve, but the world isn’t enough. Not for the person you love, no. It’s the most powerful force in the world. It can stop wars, it can bring together foes, and it can tear you apart.”

 

Niles sat back, mildly surprised at such an eloquent answer from his naive princess. She wasn’t nearly as childish as he had presumed, he’d give her that, but her idea of love was far too romantic, too fantastical to be considered fact. “To love is to be helpless. To love is to be vulnerable, to leave your inhibitions at the front door step along with your dignity. Heed my words, darling princess, loving someone, anyone, is a plea for death to take them away from you. Love is a weakness exploited by people far stronger than you.”

 

Her arms enveloped him. Soft, yet determined, her embrace was meant to silence him. Niles was wrong. Like all things, he had a pessimistic view on the world. Love, to her, was him. If it took her love for him to open his eyes, then so be it. She’d spend the rest of her life as a willing slave to her love for him. 


End file.
